Escape
by Kaizer617
Summary: We all know the story of Weapon X. The organization that experimented on Wolverine, Deadpool, & many other characters in the Marvel universes. This is the story of Experiment #X-25 & how he escaped Facility #138B, & his time in the Canadian wilderness. Enjoy! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any other Marvel related materiel. Just my own characters & the story below. Enjoy!

* * *

Escape - Chapter 1

_'Who am I? What is this place? Who are these people? What is happening?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO ME?!'_

"Professor! He's Awake!"

**"What!"**

"X-25 Is Awake!"

"Heart-rate increasing! 108 and rising!"

"Adrenaline level is in the range of 120% High!"

**"WE ARE LOSING CONTROL! Increase the sedative! Initiate lockdown procedures! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, TIGHTEN HIS RESTRAINTS!"**

"NO GOOD! SEDATIVE FAILING! HE'S RESISTING, SIR!"

"THE RESTRAINTS! THEIR NOT HOLDING! HE'S BREAKING THEM!"

"NO, NO, NO! HE'S CUTTING THROUGH THE GLASS!"

CRACK!

"LOOK OUT! HE'S LOSE!"

**"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

**"NO! NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!"**

**"RAAAAAGGGGH!"**

**"GUARDS! GUARDS! GOD DAMMIT, SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

**"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"**

SNIKT! KA-SHINK!

**"AAAAAGGHH! MY HAND! MY HAND!"**

******"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

Like a Rabid Dog, with fire in his eyes, The Boy cut his way out of the horrible, dark, fowl smelling place without stoping. Not once did he look back. When he was finally out, he just kept running and running across the snow-covered landscape. No memory of who he was before he woke up in that hellish place. 5 hours later, the boy finally stopped. He crawled over to a near-by cave, and fell asleep inside...

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the 1st chapter. If you prefer, I've also posted this story on my DeviantART page! I go by the same name on there: Kaizer617!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the 1st chapter

* * *

Escape - Chapter 2

_"Are you sure about this? Based on the data we've gathered from his intensive training, There is an extremely high possibility the procedure will most likely kill him!_

_**"Not to worry, Doctor. I do believe that we will not have any trouble with this one. Yes. Experiment #X-25. Soon, you will become the Ultimate Living Weapon. My Greatest Creation!"**_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what you said about the 1st Weapon? And look what happoned the last time."_

_**"Yes. I am well aware of that. However! There will be no set-backs. Not this time. Now... Shall we begin, Doctor?"**_

* * *

When the boy woke up from his horrible nightmare, the 1st thought that came to his mind was, 'Who Am I?'

Just then, he heard a loud grunt from behind. He turned around & came face-to-face with a large Grizzly Bear. But, to his surprise, he was not afraid. The Bear then licked him on his cheek. At that moment, he know the bear wouldn't hurt him. And so they became friends. And in this unfamiliar land, he knew he needed all the help that he could possibly get.

* * *

It had been 1 full week since the boy found himself befriending the Bear. In that time the boy had named him Boe. And he remembered a word he thought might be his name: Sam. He also removed the chains from his wrists, ankles, & waist(but decided to keep the belt). He also discovered that he had knife-blades in his arms, that could come out from in between his knuckles. At 1st, he was a bit frightened.

But then he remembered that he had used these to escape. So many questions kept flowing through his head. And they were all giving him a massive headache. So he tried to forget about it for the moment & concentrate on filling his stomach.

So Sam & Boe went foraging for something to eat. He didn't want to kill any innocent animals. So he asked his ursine friend if there was anything they could eat without killing. With Boe leading the way, the 2 of them started looking for a bush with berries. But Sam could feel this strange sensation in the center of his mind. As if something was watching them...

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope I'm doing atleast a half way decent job.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same at the 1st chapter.

* * *

Escape - Chapter 3

Nightfall came fast. Sam & his new companion, Boe, soon found themselves in a calm & peaceful sleep. Sam was laying against the Bear, finding comfort in the feeling of The Ursine's warm brown fur, with a content smile on his face. Unknown to either of them, they had a visitor. A man with a shot-gun entered the cave. He looked at the caves only 2 inhabitants with an evil grin plastered on his face. He aimed his gun at The Bear. And just as he was about to pull the trigger, Sam woke up & tackled the man to the ground. He held his claws to the intruder's neck. The Boy had a fire in his eyes, strong enough toburn the whole forest to ashes.

The intruder just stared in horror as Sam glared at him, ready to finish the job. The angry teenager pulled back his arm. He gave his prey an evil grin. And finally, his arm thrusted forward with the speed of a lightning bolt! The man flinched.

But when he didn't feel the boy's claws penetrate his throat, he opened his eyes to see he was unharmed. The boy had planted his claws into the ground next to the right side if the intruder's head. Sam was still holding his captive down when he slowly got up.

He gave the man 1 last death-summoning glare, And said, "I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are here, And I don't care. But if I ever see you doing something like this ever again, I will NOT miss next time!" The man was shaking with fear as he heard every word.

"Do you understand?!" The man nodded quickly. "GOOD!" And with that, Sam let the whimpering bastard go. The man ran out of the cave, leaving a trail of urine behind him. When the pathetic little shit was gone, Sam went back to lay down next to Boe. Within minutes, he was sound asleep against his friend soft brown fur...

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope that didn't scare any of you too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say at this point already.

* * *

Escape - Chapter 4

2 weeks later...

It was dawn when Sam woke up. He walked out of the cave, closed his eyes, & listened to the beautiful sounds of nature. He & his large furry companion, Boe the Grizzly Bear, had been through so much in the past few weeks.

Just yesterday, they saved a small pack of Wolves from being killed by a group of hunters. A few of the poor creatures were injured. Thats when Sam discovered a strange ablity he didn't even know he had. He healed the injured Wolves, just by placing his hand over their wounds. This took some great concentration, but he successfully healed all of them. In graditude for aiding them, the Wolves made Sam a member of their pack!

It was only today that Sam noticed that his hair had gotten much longer. It was down to the middle of his back. He had no idea of what to do with it. So he used his claws to cut it a little short at the back. That would suffice.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud yelp. Sam started running in the direction of the sound. He ran until he saw a Fox with her leg caught in a bear trap! Sam didn't make any hesitation to help the poor Vixen. She was so frightened, so Sam approached slowly & cut up the bear trap with his claws. After healing the Fox, he searched the rest of the area for more traps. He'd found about 14 of them. 2 of which he'd accidently stepped in.

He gathered all the traps together & sliced them all it pieces! After that, he told all of the animals to be more careful, & to tell him if they saw anymore traps. He spent the rest of the day looking for more traps, to make sure he had broken all of them. After he was done, Sam felt a little better, knowing his friends were safe from bear traps for now. But he still had this feeling that something bad was going to happen...

* * *

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No.

Escape - Chapter 5

* * *

5 weeks later...

It was a very quiet morning. Sam & Boe were out looking for food. The Birds were singing, the Squirrels were gathering acorns in the trees, & the Rabbits were hopping all over the forrest. Everything was peaseful. Until... *BANG!*

When he heard that, Sam immediately ran towards the direction of the sound! He ran until he saw what made the noise. He saw a man with a gun, pointing it at a small family of Foxes. The strange man had a murderous grin of his face as he aimed his gun, eager to pull the trigger. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a second. That is, if I get you in the right spot." The man said with an evil voice.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Just then, the hunter turned to see Sam running toward him. Taken off gaurd, he tried to aim is gun in Sam's dirction. But the moment he turned completely, Sam grabbed the gun by it's barral & forced it out of his hands. Sam then preceded to beat the murderous bastard with the butt of his own gun!

After about 10 minutes ass-kicking, Sam unsheathed his claws & cut the gun up until it was nothing but a small pile of scrap. He then turned to the owner of said pile of scrap, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, & punched him hard across the face, giving him nasty black eye! Then he kneed the man in the groin, let go of his shirt, & watched as the pathetic little man fell to the ground, grasping his nethers in pain. Sam then grabbed the hunter by his collar again, pull him up until he was at eyelevel with him, & said, "You listen to me good, because I'm only gonna say this once! This forest is under MY protection! If I EVER see you or anyone else trying to hurt my friends again EVER again, I will do something worst then what I did to your little toy! Do you understand me?!" The hunter was too terrified too speack. "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sam demanded. His eyes were burning with all the fury of an explosion! The hunter was starting to wet his pants when he nodded his head yes. "Good! Go tell your friends!"

With that, Sam let the bastard go. He ran away, leaving a trail of urin behind him. Sam watched the coward flee until he was out of sight. Then he turned to the Foxes. They were all shaking with fear. Sam then walked over to them & held them in his arms in a comforting manner.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy reading this. Thank you!


End file.
